


Statement Of...

by Cyber_God, Webs0270 (Cyber_God)



Category: Original Work, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 'True' Stories, Drabbles, Horror, Other, Statements, Story Submission, Submit Statements, TMA, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_God/pseuds/Cyber_God, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_God/pseuds/Webs0270
Summary: Did something unexplainable happen to you? Have you seen something you can not understand? We want to know. Submit your statement to be reviewd by our professional team. Results not guaranteed.We are :OPEN: for statements.
Kudos: 3





	1. Statement Form

Do you have a story you would like to share with us? Fill out a statement form and our group of professionals will review your story. Statements can be dropped off in the comment section or by email. Thank you. 

(Please write in Print with a blue or black pen)  
Statement Form;

Name:(First and Last)  
Estimated Date:  
Brief summary of events:  
(Please stay under 500 words)

Additional Notes:


	2. #0200827

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Statement of Jane Doe, regarding a man with a watch and a long time(but not more than a minute). Statement taken August 27, 2020.

It was in winter of seventh grade, so I'd say it was in late January early February. I was in my school’s ski club, and we were at Holiday Valley in western New York. My whole life I was always late. Bit of a curse in my family, really. It was the same on this trip. That's not important though; what is important is that my phone had died and I had absolutely no clue of the time. So, naturally, I had assumed that I was late, as was (and is) my nature. I also assumed because of my tardiness my friends had ditched me, as was their nature.

I got a small coffee, a caramel mocha that the barista made too thick with syrup, and walked outside alone in the cold. My bus number was 109, and it was about a long trek to the driveway full of buses. At this point, I hadn't noticed anything was off.

The thing was, after long minutes of searching through the rows of buses I still couldn't find bus 109. I was certain that it was somewhere in the area, but there were no lights on to alert me of any bus ready to leave. Mind you, I was still under the impression I was late, and so that was what I was searching for. I began to have my doubts, yet when I checked for people walking to the bus, there were none.

That's when I saw him. A man; an older one. He wore dark clothing and his hair was white. He gave the air of someone not quite right, but I was desperate, and so I went up to him.

"Excuse me sir, sorry for the bother, but do you have a watch on you?" I asked.

"I do." He said, and he stared down at me strangely. There was some amusement to his tone, but also a strange sort of monotone.

"Could you tell me the time?" I asked him, phrasing my inquiry differently.

"I could." He replied, in that same amused monotone.

I was put off by this, but I just assumed he was neurodivergent and didn't quite get what I was asking.

"What's the time sir?" I asked more directly, and he told me it was 9:00.

We were meant to board at 9:15, so I just sighed and thanked him politely. The time did explain some things, but it didn't explain the buses.

As I was talking to the man, the row of buses must have grown, or something of that sort, because when I looked back there were too many to count. And don't get me wrong, there were a lot of buses before, but this was...uncanny I suppose. I could no longer see the main lodge. It was just the strange man and all of these buses.

And what was stranger was that they were all numbered 109. Every single one.

I thought I was going insane. I even did the "finger through hand" dream check, but no, I was very much awake. I will admit that I was depressed and had anxiety, but other than that I had no mental illness that could have caused this, and I haven't had another incident since.

The clearest thing I remember was the old man with the watch. He just stared at me, and I got this sense...god, it sounds crazy. But I had the feeling that he was not a man at all. If that makes any sense.

At this point, I resigned myself to just wait until 9:15 hit. Closing my eyes and waiting seemed to be the best option. Well, I say close my eyes. But I did check every minute or so that the man had not approached me, fortunately he seemed to be content with watching me. I got the oddest feeling that he was looking into me, though. Even though I never caught him doing it.

Minutes passed, then more, until I was sure it had to be well past 9:15. But no one had come, so I assumed it was just my mind playing tricks on me. I sighed, sipping on my caramel mocha absently. I just stood there in the cold for what had to be hours, or at least it seemed like hours, but when I resigned myself to ask for the time again, the man's answer was...distressing.

"Sorry to bother you again sir, but what time is it?" I approached him, staying a good few feet away. He smiled, and beckoned me closer, and so I reluctantly took a few steps to lessen the gap between us.

"It's 9:00." He said simply. I frowned at that. "Are you sure? It feels like I've been out here for longer than that."

He had smiled, but it looked on his face. Like this man wasn’t meant to be smiling. I admit I did back up a little bit. 

"If it makes you feel better, maybe you can get on the bus. It may be 9:00 for a very long time. They all say 109, after all. Isn’t it your bus?"

I didn't know how to reply to that. I also didn't know how he knew my bus number, and so I was startled. I'm female; I know how to deal with a man knowing my information. Or at least, I've heard cases of it. What I'm trying to say is that, while distressing, it wasn't impossible for this man to somehow know my bus number. But that doesn’t make it any less creepy. Sure it was odd, but not like the rest of what had happened.

"I'd prefer not to. I think I'm going to leave now." I told him, realizing that the lodge was my best option. At this point getting in trouble would be a blessing; a normality in a situation that seemed too out of my control for my liking.

He frowned. "The lodge is very far away, you know. It will take a long time to reach it, more than a minute. Bus 109 is right here, to your left and your right. Wouldn't you like to stay?" He told me, with that same smile that didn’t fit his face.

I shook my head and began to leave, walking through the icy winter night. I do not know how long it took me to reach the main lodge. It felt like hours of walking. But nothing seemed to change. There was still the row of buses marked 109. The sky didn’t change, the scenery didn’t seem to change. After what felt like days of walking I saw the light of the lodge and almost cried from joy. However, when I saw the big digital clock on the wall, I almost cried for a different reason. The man was right, only a minute passed. The clock read 9:01.


End file.
